Το Σκοτάδι της Καρδιάς του
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Δεν τον ένοιαζε πια τίποτα ή τουλάχιστον αυτό ήθελε να δείχνει στον κόσμο που βρισκόταν γύρω του. Είχε χάσει πολλά και κυρίως τον εαυτό του, αλλά ένα πράγμα συνέχιζε να αναζητεί και να επιθυμεί. Αγάπη. Αλόις/ Χάνα. Rated M για την γλώσσα του Αλόις. Δεν έχει lemon.


_**Λοιπόν ήθελα να γράψω ένα φικ για τα συναισθήματα του Αλόις μια και είναι ο αγαπημένος μου χαρακτήρας από το **__**Kuroshitsuji**__**. Και έτσι στο άκυρο αποφάσισα να είναι και Χάνα/ Αλόις. . Και επειδή είχα καιρό να γράψω κάτι στα ελληνικά, αποφάσισα να γράψω αυτήν στα ελληνικά. **_

_**Δεν μου ανήκει το **__**Kuroshitsuji**__**. Αν μου άνηκε δεν θα είχε πεθάνει ο Αλόις.**_

Μόνο εκείνος ήξερε τι πάει να πει αληθινός πόνος. Τον είχε βιώσει άπειρες φορές. Προσπάθησε να αντισταθεί, αλλά κάποια στιγμή μέσα στο χάος και στο σκοτάδι της καρδιάς του, χάθηκε, ξέσπασε. Είχε ακούσει ιστορίες για μια νεράιδα, η οποία εκπλήρωνε ευχές και ήθελε να την γνωρίσει. Εκείνη είχε εμφανιστεί στο όνειρο του. Ήταν σκοτεινά, αλλά τον περιτριγύριζαν πολύχρωμες πεταλούδες και αστραφτεροί ιστοί αράχνης, σκεπασμένοι με δροσοσταλίδες. Τότε γνώρισε τον Κλοντ. Την υποτιθέμενη νεράιδα με τις ευχές.

Είχαν περάσει αρκετά χρόνια από τότε που ο Αλόις είχε κλείσει την συμφωνία με τον διάβολο. Είχε αποκτήσει φήμη, μετά τον θάνατο του βρομερού καθάρματος που τον κρατούσε για την δικιά του διεστραμμένη ευχαρίστηση. Αυτόν που του είχε πάρει την οποιαδήποτε αθωότητα του είχε μείνει. Τον είχε αφήσει κενό. Χωρίς συναισθήματα. Του είχε χαρίσει το διεστραμμένο μυαλό του. Και εκείνος το είχε υιοθετήσει μια χαρά. Δεν τον ένοιαζε πια τίποτα ή τουλάχιστον αυτό ήθελε να δείχνει στον κόσμο που βρισκόταν γύρω του. Είχε χάσει πολλά και κυρίως τον εαυτό του, αλλά ένα πράγμα συνέχιζε να αναζητεί και να επιθυμεί. Αγάπη.

Μέσα σε όλη του την ζωή είχε δεχθεί αγάπη από ένα και μόνο πρόσωπο. Από τον Λούκα. Αλλά και ο ίδιος τον λάτρευε τον μικρότερο αδελφό του. Και ο θάνατος του τον είχε συντρίψει. Είχε σπάσει την καρδιά του σε χιλιάδες μικρά κομματάκια, τα οποία είχαν σκορπιστεί στο υπόλοιπο σώμα του και δεν είχαν σκοπό να ξαναενωθούν. Πότε. Αλλά εκείνος πως το επιθυμούσε. Το ήθελε μέσα από όλη του την καρδιά.

«Χάνα, φύγε από μπροστά μου. Δεν θέλω να βλέπω την γελοία ύπαρξη σου. Απορώ γιατί τόσα χρόνια σε κρατάω. Ο Κλοντ είναι αρκετά καλός για να καλύψει και την θέση σου.» Της έριξε ένα κρύο βλέμμα που έσταζε μίσος, απόλυτη απάθεια. Η Χάνα τον είχε κοιτάξει στα καταγάλανα, κρυστάλλινα μάτια του, έκανε μια γρήγορη υπόκλιση κλείνοντας τα μάτια της, γύρισε την πλάτη της και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. Η ίδια τον αγαπούσε, μέσα από την ψυχή του Λούκα που κυλούσε μέσα της. Θα άντεχε την απαράδεκτη συμπεριφορά του απέναντι της. Θα τον προστάτευε με όλη της την δύναμη. Γιατί μέσα από την ροή των χρόνων είχε καταφέρει να τον αγαπήσει και η ίδια και όχι μόνο μέσω του πνεύματος του Λούκα που την καθοδηγούσε.

Χώθηκε ξανά μέσα στα μεταξωτά σκεπάσματα του και έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια του. Άχρηστη Χάνα. Άχρηστη αδύναμη δαιμόνισα. Δεν του χρησίμευε σε τίποτα. Εκείνος μόνο τον Κλοντ χρειαζόταν. Μόνο τον Κλοντ ήθελε. Μόνο τον Κλοντ αγαπούσε. Κανέναν άλλο. Αλλά ο Κλοντ τον αγνοούσε. Συνέχιζε να κυνηγάει το Σιελ. Γαμώτο του. Εκείνος τα είχε όλα. Έναν πιστό υπηρέτη δαίμονα που θα έκανε τα πάντα για να είναι καλά μέχρι να πάρει την ψυχή του. Μια αρραβωνιαστικιά η οποία όσο εκνευριστική και αν ήταν τον αγαπούσε με όλη της την καρδιά. Και τώρα είχε και τον Κλοντ να παλεύει με τον Σεμπάστιαν για την ψυχή του. Γιατί η ψυχή του Σιελ να είναι πιο σημαντική από την δικιά του; Επειδή είναι αμόλυντη ενώ η δικιά του έχει στιγματιστεί από την διαστροφή και ανωμαλία του κόμη Τράνσι. Τον μπάσταρδο γέρο.

Κοίταξε δίπλα στο κομοδίνο του δωματίου του και έπιασε ένα γυάλινο μπουκάλι κόκκινο κρασί. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε το γεγονός ότι δεν έχει ποτήρι. Άνοιξε το μπουκάλι με εντυπωσιακή δεξιοτεχνία και μετά έφερε το στόμιο στα χλωμά χείλη του. Η αίσθηση του γλυκού αλκοόλ τσίτωνε τον ουρανίσκο του και γέμιζε όλο του το σώμα με γλυκιά ευφορία. Η γλυκιά ζάλη που το προσέφερε το κρασί τον εξτασίαζε. Ποίος να περίμενε ότι αυτό το φαινομενικά απλό κόκκινο υγρό μπορούσε να του προσφέρει τόση ευχαρίστηση. Σιγά-σιγά η στάθμη του μπουκαλιού όλο και χαμήλωνε και το μυαλό του Αλόις βρισκόταν σε ένα γλυκό ντελίριο. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και στα χείλια του σχηματίστηκε ένα σαδιστικό χαμόγελο. Ένα που μόνο εκείνος μπορούσε να έχει.

Η Χάνα χτύπησε την πόρτα του δωματίου, αλλά δεν έλαβε καμία ανταπόκριση από τον Αλόις. Με φανερή ανησυχία στο πρόσωπο της άνοιξε την πόρτα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Και εκεί τον είδε ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο να σκεπάζει τα χείλη του. Μόνο όταν γύρισε το κεφάλι της παρατήρησε ένα άδειο μπουκάλι κρασί πεταμένο στο πάτωμα. Ο Αλόις δεν της έδωσε σημασία. «Είστε καλά, κόμη Τράνσι;» Εκείνος την αγριοκοίταξε με τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του να στάζουν αίμα. Σηκώθηκε γρήγορα από το κρεβάτι και έπιασε την Χάνα από τον λαιμό. «Τι θες πουτάνα; Να μου υπενθυμίσεις ότι κανένας δεν με αγαπάει;» Την είχε ήδη κολλήσει στο τοίχο και της έσφιγγε δυνατά τον λαιμό. Τα μάτια της Χάνα είχαν κλείσει από τον πόνο και ανάσα της ήταν βαριά. «Και ποίος σας είπε ότι εγώ δεν σας αγαπάω;»

Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Άφησε τον λαιμό της και την πέταξε στο κρεβάτι βίαια. «Θέλεις να με κοροϊδέψεις; Εεε;» Εκείνη δεν μίλησε. «Μίλα. ΜΙΛΑ. Σου αρέσει να με βλέπεις να υποφέρω; Ξέρεις πόσο καιρό ψάχνω αληθινή αγάπη; ΜΙΛΑ.» Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. Και του χαμογέλασε. «Κάνετε λάθος. Εγώ σας αγαπάω.» του είπε βάζοντας και τα δύο χέρια της στην καρδιά της. «Αλλά σας συγχωρώ για τα σκληρά σας λόγια. Ξέρω ότι το αλκοόλ μιλάει αυτήν την στιγμή και όχι εσείς.» Το ήξερε ότι αυτό που έλεγε ήταν ψέμα. Ο Αλόις θα της μίλαγε έτσι ακόμα και αν δεν ήταν μεθυσμένος. Αλλά εκείνη όπως πάντα θα τον συγχωρούσε για την αγένεια του. Γιατί η αγάπη της για εκείνον ήταν τόσο δυνατή. Όσο εκείνος την μισούσε τόσο εκείνη τον αγαπούσε. Και εκείνος δεν το ήξερε.

Χασκογέλασε και την αγριοκοίταξε. «Και θέλεις να σε πιστέψω, εεε; Πότε.» Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει τα παράλογα λόγια της. Δεν μπορούσε να δει πέρα από το σκοτάδι της καρδιάς του. Το πότο τον είχε κάνει πιο βίαιο. Πιο βάναυσο. Και του άρεσε. Αισθανόταν κυρίαρχος, λες και δεν τον ενδιέφερε τίποτα. Το αλκοόλ ήταν το φάρμακο για όλες τις ανοιχτές πληγές της καρδιάς του. Είχε γίνει το ναρκωτικό του. Το πάθος του. Κοίταξε για μια ακόμη φορά το μουδιασμένο της σώμα, που βρισκόταν αυτή την στιγμή πάνω στο κρεβάτι του. Έκανε κάποια βήματα και ανέβηκε πάνω της, παρατηρώντας το σάστισμα στα μάτια της. «Τι έγινε Χά-να;», τη ρώτησε συλλαβίζοντας το όνομα της. «Με φοβάσαι;» Εκείνη ξεροκατάπιε και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. «Δεν θα φοβόμουν πότε τον άνδρα που αγαπάω, κόμη Τράνσι.»

Αυτή τη φορά σάστισε εκείνος. Γιατί επιμένει; Δεν με αγαπάει. Δεν μπορεί να με αγαπάει. Κανένας δεν με αγαπάει. Κανένας δεν θα μπορέσει να με αγαπήσει. Ένα ζευγάρι χέρια που ακούμπησαν την μέση του τον έβγαλαν από τις σκέψεις του. Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα όταν είδε το πρόσωπο της να πλησιάζει το δικό του. «Τι, τι.. κάνεις;» Ο τόνος της φωνής του ήταν χαμηλός, ίσα-ίσα που ακουγόταν. «Θα σου δείξω ότι σε αγαπάω.», ανταποκρίθηκε χαμογελώντας. Τα σκούρα μπλε μάτια της κοίταζαν μέσα στα δικά του. Μετά από λίγο είχαν όμως κλείσει, καθώς τα χείλη της άγγιξαν τα χλωμά δικά του. Τα μάτια του παρέμεναν ανοιχτά μέχρι που αισθάνθηκε μια απόλυτη ευφορία να κυλάει μέσα στο σώμα του. Αγκάλιασε το κορμί της με τα χέρια του και άρχισε να την φιλάει όλο και πιο λυσσασμένα. Με πάθος, δύναμη. Η αίσθηση της γλυκιάς ηδονής του φιλιού με τη ζάλη του κρασιού δημιουργούσε ένα νέο συναίσθημα μέσα του. Ήταν λες και τα σπασμένα κομμάτια της καρδιάς του είχαν αρχίσει να ξαναβρίσκουν την θέση τους. Και αυτό το νέο συναίσθημα του άρεσε. Τον έκανε να αισθάνεται ολόκληρος.

Συνέχιζε να την φιλάει, στα χείλη, στον λαιμό, στο στήθος. Είχε υπέροχο δέρμα. Μαλακό και εθιστικό. Όμως μετά από λίγο αποφάσισε να σταματήσει. Η Χάνα τον κοίταξε βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια και τον ρώτησε «Τώρα με πιστεύεις;» Η ανάσα της ήταν ακόμα βαριά. Εκείνος της άφησε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. «Μπορεί.» Έτσι χαμογέλασε και εκείνη. «Εσύ, τι αισθάνεσαι για έμενα;» Σάστισε πριν προσπαθήσει να απαντήσει. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι δεν ήξερε τι να αισθανθεί. Πάθος, βέβαια. Αλλά για αγάπη δεν ήταν σίγουρος. Μπορεί όμως μέσα στα χρόνια να μπορέσει να την αγαπήσει. Και το ήθελε. Ήθελε να μετατρέψει το πάθος του για εκείνη σε αγάπη. Έτσι όπως είχε μετατρέψει το μίσος του για εκείνη σε πάθος. «Δεν ξέρω ακόμα. Πάθος σίγουρα αλλά για αγάπη είναι ακόμα νωρίς.» Του ξαναέδωσε ένα απαλό φιλί στα χείλια και χαμογέλασε. «Μου αρκεί.»

_Μέσα στο χάος και στο σκοτάδι είχε βρει στο πρόσωπο της Χάνας το φως. Ακόμα δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα φωτεινό αλλά ήξερε ότι σε λίγο θα γινόταν τόσο λαμπρό που θα εξαφάνιζε την όποια αρνητική σκέψη από το μυαλό του. Επειδή μετά από τόσα χρόνια είχε βρει την αγάπη που τόσο καιρό έψαχνε και του αρκούσε. _

_**Τέλος. **__**Xx**_

_**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε. Ήθελα να πειραματιστώ με την προσωπικότητα του Αλόις και με τα συναισθήματα της Χάνα. Αφήστε **__**review. Xx**_


End file.
